


Wisdom of the Elders

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Scene Rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16311161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Scar tries to translate his brother's notes, despite the constant noise from his companions.





	Wisdom of the Elders

The soft crackle of the fire warmed their chilled bodies. The North was a frozen wasteland beyond the few cities and towns. This late in the year, as deep as they are in the Briggs mountains, the threat of a blizzard is very real. They could end up trapped, and then where would they be?

“We’re running out of time!” Scar groans. It’s the girl, the Elric’s friend, who spoke, pulling him away from the complex Ancient Ishvallan text. His brother was a scholar through and through.

“Have patience,” he replied, his eyes narrowing. “Unless you can  _ also _ read Ancient Ishvallan?” He heard only silence. “I thought not.”

Scar returned to the text. For a few blissful moments, there was only silence, and he was able to read through several pages of notes.

“This is pointless,” Marcoh grumbled, and Scar’s eyes narrowed. He needed silence in order to finish translating the notes.

“Some people call it wisdom. And those people know not to interrupt a scholar when they are working on something this important.”

“I think we should let Mister Scar focus on his research.” Mei, the young Xingese girl argued. “That way, we’ll have a plan, and we’ll be able to get things done faster.”

There were a few more grumbles, but then the cabin fell blissfully silent again. Scar turned back to his brother’s notes. Beyond the walls, the snow roared through the canyons created by the mountains. The harsh world outside threatened them at every turn, but together, they could find the answers they needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
